


more than your programming

by commandercosmo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercosmo/pseuds/commandercosmo
Summary: After his miscommunication with Dr. Crusher, Data decides to ask Geordi to install his emotion chip.





	more than your programming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it on tumblr like, four years ago!! I decided to edit it to be a reader-insert and post it up here because there's a distinct lack of Data/Reader out there. 
> 
> If you have any requests, please let me know!!

“Hello, Spot,” you said as the orange cat jumped onto the table in front of you. You absent-mindedly pet Spot while the two of you watched Data and Geordi tinker with various electronic systems. While they worked, you decided to comment on a topic of much confusion that had taken place earlier that day.

“Data, whatever possessed you to push Dr. Crusher in the water in the first place?” you asked, looking towards your friend. Spot pushed her head into your hand as you got distracted, and you smiled down at her, resuming your ministrations. 

“I was attempting to get into the spirit of things,” Data explained, his eyebrow creasing. “I thought it would be amusing. Spot!” He placed his cat on the floor before she stepped on something too important. “Is she still angry?” he asked after a moment of hesitation.

“I’d stay out of sick bay for a couple of days, if I were you,” Geordi threw in, still concentrating much on the system before him. Data nodded, his eyebrows knitting together as they always did when he was deep in thought.

You hesitated before adding, “Don’t worry, Data. I’ll talk to her for you.” You tried to smile reassuringly at him, hoping to ease his worry... or, well, whatever his equivalent of 'worry' was.

Instead of responding, Data looked down at the table for a moment before pushing his chair out and striding over to a place next to his wall. Geordi’s head lifted as he followed Data’s movements with his eyes, his face suddenly acquiring a look of concern. Your face mimicked Geordi’s concern once you realized exactly what Data was contemplating.

“Data, you’re not actually thinking about using that thing, are you?” you said doubtfully, getting up from your seat and straightening out your uniform. You padded over to where Data was standing, having taken off your shoes when you had entered his quarters. 

“I have been considering it for many months. And in light of my recent incident with Dr. Crusher, now may be the appropriate time.” Data contemplated the small chip for a few moments, slowly reaching out to it. 

Geordi had followed you and was now at your side. “I thought you were worried about it overloading your neural net,” he said, his brows still knit in concern. He crossed his arms, sharing a look with you as you both worried for your friend.

“That is true. However, I believe my growth as an artificial lifeform has reached an impasse. For 34 years, I have endeavored to become more human. To grow beyond my original programming. Still, I am unable to grasp such a simple concept as humour. this emotion chip may be the only answer.” He looked as though he wanted to say more, but Data only looked at his friend with a curious look on his face. 

“…Geordi,” prompted Data, a frown appearing on his face when Geordi didn’t answer him. 

“… All right,” he said finally, sighing and unfolding his arms.

“Listen,” he warned, “the first sign of trouble, I’m gonna deactivate it. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

You watched from a short distance away, biting your nails in anticipation. You noted the stern look Data gave you – he was constantly telling you to discontinue the habit. You smiled sheepishly at him, tucking your hands in your pockets, deciding instead to shift from foot to foot. You never liked seeing your friend like this, with the top part of his cranium removed, exposing the blinking lights and complex circuits of his “brain”. You decided, silently, that you would never get used to it. As Geordi once put it, Data was so much more than just a collection of circuits and wires.

“Well,” Geordi said, after a few minutes of working silently. “There you go, Data. How do you… feel?" 

The android tilted his head for a moment, seemingly getting used to his new programming. "I am functioning within n–” His gaze shifted to you, who had stopped fidgeting and stood stark still, your eyes focused on Data. Your breath caught when his golden eyes met yours, with a new glint in them - something akin to curiosity, but it went deeper. 

“Data?” Geordi said anxiously after a moment, breaking the trance the two of you were in. “Are you all right?" 

Data nodded, his eyes still focused on you. He stood up from his place on the chair, taking a step towards you. "Intriguing,” he whispered, his eyes not leaving yours. You had to crane your neck to continue looking at Data, you eyes glued to him as he takes in your appearance with curiosity. “Your presence seems to be eliciting an emotional response,” he said. You could feel your face flush, and prayed that it wasn't visible to either of your friends.

Geordi watched the situation with interest, his arms crossed. His lips parted in an almost inaudible ‘oh’ – which Data inevitably heard, but did not acknowledge. Geordi then began to smile, a laugh escaping from his mouth. You immediately broke your gaze with Data and looked at the ground (but not before throwing Geordi the sharpest look you could whilst feeling flustered beyond belief). Data’s brow creased again, before a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Come on,” Geordi said. “Let’s go to Ten-Forward before anything else unexpected happens without other people to see it. We can’t have people thinking that their chief engineer is crazy.” He ushered his friends out the door, his left hand on Data’s back and his right on yours. Geordi couldn’t help but notice the looks that Data was stealing towards you, and held in a fond sigh.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
